customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 61
welcome to the HALLOWEEN Special of Ninja Warrior! the whole course has been redesigned to make the course all halloweeny the 1st episode premiered on exactly the day the 31/10/2018 they announced the first 9 competitors the rest of the episodes and announcing episodes filmed on 01/11/2018 to 02/11/2018 []=the normal version of each obstacle 2nd []=a demonstration of the spooky modification a DEMONstration when it does the final boop in the countdown its replaced by an evil laugh Stage 1 75 seconds 1 the quality street steps steps are replaced by giant quality street sweets and the rope is painted orange and black and a pumpkin attached to it 2 bat grip grip/cannonball drop/UFO with drops ETC. fake sliding bat that drops 2 times on a track 3 skeleton parts hedgehog hedgehog but the prongs are replaced by fake skeleton parts 4 jumping spiders spider walls are replaced by giant fake spiders 5 spooky halfpipe attack halfpipe attack painted orange and black and the rope being painted orange and black and a pumpkin attached to it 6 tarzan deadhead rope fake dead persons head on a rope 7 lumberjack spook climb is basically the lumberjack climb with spooky noises and the red centre painted orange Competitors 1 Ryouta Kume 3. skeleton parts 2 Daisuke Kojima 2. bat grip 3 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. the quality street 4 Kenji Takahashi 3. skeleton parts 5 Ryouta Kikuchi 2. bat grip 6 Randy Muscle 1. the quality street 7 Orakio Matsuyuki 2. bat grip 8 Satoshi Ogiwara 2. bat grip 9 Yuka Ogura 3. skeleton parts 10 Noboyuki Kishi 3. skeleton parts 11 Takashi Shiromizu 2. bat grip 12 Aoi Koike CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 13 Simone Franco 1. the quality street 14 Sayuri 2. bat grip 15 Rena Higashi 3. skeleton parts 16 Kaiya 3. skeleton parts 17 Nataria Sonari 3. skeleton parts 18 Hiroyuki Suzuki 2. bat grip 19 Eiichi Sekiya 2. bat grip 20 Eiichi Miura 2. bat grip 21 Kazunori Eda 4. jumping spiders 22 Sakiko Miyasaka 5. spooky halfpipe 23 Megumi Fujii 6. tarzan deadhead 24 Hanako Yamaoka 5. spooky halfpipe 25 Tsukasa Makino 4. jumping spiders 26 Nabeatsu CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 27 Dancho 4. jumping spiders 28 Kuro-Chan 4. jumping spiders 29 James August Eddy 3. skeleton parts 30 Donny Clark Kelly 4. jumping spiders 31 Yudai 2. bat grip 32 Satoshi Takahashi 1. the quality street 33 Koriki Choshu 1. the quality street 34 Koji Fujinami 3. skeleton parts 35 Lee En-Chih 3. skeleton parts 36 Karan Matsuda 3. skeleton parts 37 Shinya Hata 3. skeleton parts 38 Masashi Hioki 3. skeleton parts 39 Yuuji Urushihara 2. bat grip 40 Kurumi Miseki 4. jumping spiders 41 Fukumi Mikami 7. lumberjack spook 42 TATSUJI 3. skeleton parts 43 AYA 3. skeleton parts 44 Miho Nishimura 4. jumping spiders 45 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. bat grip 46 Jessie Graff 6. tarzan deadhead. 1st to jump to the top of the jumping spiders or jumping spider. she was allowed to carry on as in ninja warrior you are allowed to grab the top of the walls spiders 47 Jonny Urzsuly 2. bat grip 48 Timothy Shieff 6. tarzan deadhead 49 Cain Clarke 5. spooky halfpipe 50 Tim Champion 6. tarzan deadhead 51 Patrick Pretorius 5. spooky halfpipe 52 Michael Burkett-Crist 6. tarzan deadhead 53 Grant McCartney 1. the quality street. struggled with the rope and slipped and skimmed the water in the shock of the day 54 Jayden Irving 6. tarzan deadhead 55 Andrea Hah 6. tarzan deadhead 56 Deren Perez CLEAR 36.1 seconds left 57 Imogen Horrocks 3. skeleton parts 58 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 5.9 seconds left 59 Makoto Nagano 3. skeleton parts 60 Joe Moravsky 3. skeleton parts 61 Kazuhiko Akiyama 7. lumberjack spook. time out 62 Kacy Catanzaro 5. spooky halfpipe 63 Ben Polson 7. lumberjack spook 64 Olivia Vivian 2. bat grip 65 Barclay Stockett 2. bat grip 66 Natalie Duran 3. skeleton parts 67 Jared Woods 3. skeleton parts 68 Brian Orosco 3. skeleton parts 69 Patrick Cusic 5. spooky halfpipe 70 Kinnikun Nakayama 2. bat grip 71 Hiroki Oji 1. the quality street 72 Hideaki Kishi 3. skeleton parts 73 Errol Mundy 4. jumping spiders 74 Paul Connolly 7. lumberjack spook 75 Louise McCullough 4. jumping spiders 76 Chris Caldwell 4. jumping spiders 77 Franky Vincentio 1. the quality street 78 Daniel Strauss CLEAR 6.2 seconds left 79 Matt Akerfeldt 4. jumping spiders 80 Corbin Mackin 3. skeleton parts 81 Tara Evans 3. skeleton parts 82 Ryan Roberts 3. skeleton parts 83 Rusty Roberts 2. bat grip 84 Bryson Klein 3. skeleton parts 85 Sam Goodall 3. skeleton parts 86 Mark Ravi 2. bat grip 87 David Ravi CLEAR 28.4 seconds left 88 Joe Kane 3. skeleton parts 89 Steve Choate 3. skeleton parts 90 Lauren Hannaford 3. skeleton parts 91 Loic Die 3. skeleton parts 92 Clement Dumais 3. skeleton parts 93 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 2. bat grip 94 Bassa Mawem 2. bat grip 95 Charlotte Dequevauviller 2. bat grip 96 Valentin Dubois 4. jumping spiders 97 Leopold Hurbin CLEAR 23.0 seconds left 98 Nicole Hibbert 4. jumping spiders 99 Kim Magnus 4. jumping spiders 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 41.2 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 8 clears Stage 2 90 seconds 1 witch broom reaction sliding mops or "brooms" 2 scary sweet ladder ladder bar is a fizzy sherbet stick and the 8 rung sets are sweets 3 unstable licorice bridge planks of wood are replaced by giant licorice sweets 4 skin spin spin skin added to chains that stretch 5 chocolate bar lifting lifting 30k 40k giant chocolate bars Competitors 12 Aoi Koike CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 26 Nabeatsu CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 56 Deren Perez CLEAR 49.4 seconds left 58 Chie Tanabe 2. scary sweet ladder. fell on 6th rung 78 Daniel Strauss 2. scary sweet ladder. fell on 8th rung 87 David Ravi CLEAR 56.3 seconds left 97 Leopold Hurbin 3. unstable licorice 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 68.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 8 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 100 seconds 1 crazy licorice drop boards are replaced by licorice shoe laces 2 bat propellers bars spinning bats 3 licorice hanger cliffhanger 3 ledges are replaced by licorice shoe laces 4 sugar slider slider [1 track version] giant sugar cube that slides on a track Competitors 12 Aoi Koike 2. bat propellers 26 Nabeatsu 3. licorice hanger. fell on 1st ledge 56 Deren Perez CLEAR 64.2 seconds left 87 David Ravi 1. crazy licorice 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 64.3 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament by just 0.1 seconds 5 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage/Spooky Final Stage this episode Tower Height: 40m 30 seconds 1 spider skeleton climb climb yellow boards are replaced by fake skeletons 20m 2 pumpkin climb climb rope is replaced by lots of pumpkins on a safety rope 20m Competitors 56 Deren Perez 2. pumpkin climb. time out. about 38m up. about 18m up the pumpkin climb 100 Hiroyo Shimada 2. pumpkin climb. time out. about 39m up. about 19m up the pumpkin climb 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Hiroyo Shimada